All My Life
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: Love was something that never came easy to me. I never had special feelings for any girl, I never got sweaty palms, or butterflies in my stomach. At least not until I met her. The one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm baaaack!...again. Now that I finally have my own laptop I can start updating ALL of my stories as well as add some new ones that I've just been itching to type up and post! And if you all want to know why I haven't been updating, is because our STUPID COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS and I was out of commission for a while. So now that I've given you all a pathetic excuse of an apology for my absence on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or "If I Ever Fall In Love" By Shai (which I also do not own)

"So tell me Inuyasha, what's a guy like you spendin' your whole afternoon in the chorus room with Kaede? Nothin' is goin' on between the two of you I hope." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his so-called best friend interrogated him, if you can call it that, about not attending football and soccer practice. Even though Miroku and him were close it didn't mean that they had to share every part of their personal lives with each other.

_'Besides. What I do on my own free time is my own damn business.'_

"Nothing is happening between me and that old hag so get your mind out of the gutter hentai." Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and walked into the cafe, his entrance causing some conversations to cease and many girls stop to ogle him.

Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head and stood in line to get his breakfast. It was no surprise to him that his fellow peers would sometimes act this way with him. Being one of the sons of the famous Touga Tatsuo Taisho did have it's perks...and it's curses. For one he couldn't really be a normal student when so many members of the faculty tried to give him special privelages and butter him up. Some even went so far as to give him free "A"s in hopes that he would land them a position in his dad's company, the reason for which Principle Myouga had to fire them.

"Here you go son," the lunch lady said as she handed Inuyasha a five dollar bill. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion. His charge had been $5.75 and he gave her 7$.

_'My change should be a little over a dollar. Not 5$!"_

"Excuse me lady but I think you gave me the wrong amount of change," Inuyasha said as he attempted to hand back the money. The lunch lady just shook her head and pushed his hand back. "It's on the house." The wink the lunch lady gave him made him want to shudder - not in pleasure of course - and hide in a dark corner. As Inuyasha turned to leave, the lunch lady laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Could you please put in a good word for me with your father? I've tried to get an interview with him bu-"

Inuyasha shrugged her hand off his shoulder off and walked away. Once he chose a table and sat down many of the boys who were already there gave him funny looks and got up from the table.

"How come that doesn't surprise me.." Inuyasha said as he started poking his meatloaf with a fork. It always happened like this. He may have been popular but that didn't mean _everyone _liked him. There were people who took drastic measures just to avoid him, like now.

"Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid everything."

"I hope that doesn't include us old buddy old pal." Inuyasha looked up to see a few of his friends and his older brother taking the recently vacent seats.

Inuyasha shook his head as Kouga sat in front of him. Although the two had a good amount of problems between them, they still remained friends over the years.

"Nah not you guys. Well, maybe my brother fluffy butt over there," Inuyasha whispered as he threw a mishcevious smirk in Sesshomaru's direction, who's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ever since Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru sleeping with one of the most fluffiest blanket he's ever seen he never let up. In fact it got worse when Inuyasha found out that Sesshomaru named it moko-moko as a child.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we are family I would do very illegal things to you," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So," Miroku said as he popped a fry into his mouth. "Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked Inuyasha.

"About?" Inuyasha gave him a glance out of the corner of eyes.

This time, Miroku was the one that rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Wait what? What's going on? I want to know," Kouga complained.

"Miroku thinks that I'm shaggin' up with that old hag Kaede just because I spend some free time in the chorus room," Inuyashs answered with flippant attitude as he opened his bottle of water and took a sip.

At this Sesshomaru smirked as he reached over and stole his brother's apple eliciting a "Hey!" from said brother. "That does sound rather fishy Otouto. Are you sure that you and Lady Kaede aren't having relations? Because if you are Kaede and you are going to get in serious trouble. You already know about that no student-teacher relationships."

"Damn Sesshomaru for the last time I'm-"

"Uh hey you guys," said a soft voice from behind Kouga. Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru to behind Kouga. When he saw who it was his heart quickly skipped a beat and his body froze.

Kagome Higurashi.

The one and only girl who he ever felt attracted to after his break up with his old ex Kikyou a year and some months ago. Even when he was dating Kikyou he always felt a strong pull towards her. He didn't know if it was because of her innocent brown eyes, her pouty pink lips, her smooth skin, or her naturally wavy raven hair that made him wild for her but all he knew was that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Right now she was standing behind Kouga with a shocked expression on her face, her lunch tray held tightly in her hands. Inuyasha's eyes couldn't help but roam over her shapely figure. From what he could see she was wearing a tight red long-sleeved shirt under a black vest with a dark wash mini skirt. In her hair was a red head band with random sequins. All in all she was looking damn good today.

_'Figures she would wear red, my favorite color.'_

"Hey Kagome," The guys at the table said as they greeted her. Kouga scooted down to the empty seat next to him so Kagome could sit between him and Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled as she took her seat. "So besides the same old, same old what's going on with everybody?" she said as she opened the lid from her pasta salad bowl.

Inuyasha could only stare at her.

Sensing his distress, Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "Well Inuyasha here has been spending quite a lot of time with in the chorus room after school and for some reason he refuses to tell us why."

Giggling, Kagome set down her fork before she had a chance to dig in. "Oh yeah! You were telling me about that during Trig yesterday," she said to Miroku. Kagome then turned to look Inuyasha straight in the eye and laid a hand on his.

Inuyasha looked at their overlapped hands and blushed. _'Damn it! I'm actin' like such a pansy. Gettin' all worked up because she's touched me. Man I'm so pathetic.'_

"It's ok Inuyasha if you want to be with someone like Kaede. Someone with...experience." Kagome burst out laughing after trying her hardest to keep in her giggles.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on Kags! Not you two! First my friends, then my brother, and now you? How could you betray me like that?"

"Oh quit your whining little brother." Sesshomaru flung his arm over Kagome's shoulder and relished in the fact that he was able to make Inuyasha jealous simply by being close to Kagome. "Our little Kagome here is just making a very well placed observation."

Inuyasha scoffed as he shoved some potatoes into his mouth. "I bet you can't guess where my foot would be well placed butt wipe."

Inuyasha's whining coupled with his puffed cheeks full of mashed potatoes made Kagome giggle once again. To her it was just so cute when Inuyasha was this way. He was like a little kid trapped in a 17 year old's body.

"Inuyasha!"

Said person immediately groaned as he slid down in his seat. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is..."

"It isn't who you think it is," Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he peaked his head over the edge of the table. Kagome shrugged. "No. You said to tell you it isn't who you think it is." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "That was dirty."

"Hey Inu." A girl wearing a red skirt and a white buttoned down shirt with a red leather belt goin across the stomach stood right behind Inuyasha, scaring the crap out of him when he turned around.

"Damn Kikyou give me a heart attack would you?" He said placing a hand over his speeding heart. He watched as Kikyou blushed as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. I just came over to ask you if you wanted to attend my Away Game after party on Valentine's Day.

Kikyou's offer stunned not only Inuyasha but the rest of his friends as well. Due to Kikyou's family being wealthy and well known, her parties were always the talk of the school. Inuyasha himself has only attended one out of the many of her parties. He had to admit that she did throw the best parties, even if half of the people that always attended were people that Kikyou know.

"So how about?" Kikyou's dark brown, almost black, eyes widened in question. Inuyasha sighed and turned to his friends. Miroku and Kouga were looking at him with an excited look on their faces, nodding their heads up and down rapidly. Sesshomaru's expression was indifferent, bored even, and Kagome wasn't even looking at him.

Instead she was looking down at her plate swirling her fork in her pasta a distant look on her face. It was no secret that Kagome and Kikyou didn't get along. Kikyou made a habit out of putting Kagome down every chance she got. It was one of the reasons that he broke up with Kikyou. She seemed to take joy out of putting people down to bring herself up and it pissed him off to no end.

He turned back to Kikyou and wasn't at all surprised to see her glaring at Kagome over his head. Ever since he and Kikyou broke her hostility towards Kagome got worse.

"Well only if my friends want to go."

"We do!" Miroku and Kouga shouted much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Then I guess you're going!" Kikyou clapped her hands with a smile on her face. "See you at the party!" Just before she turned to leave, Kikyou sneered at Kagome's lowered head. "I see you're wearing red Higurashi, although I think I wear it mush better." Kikyou winked at Inuyasha, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off to another table.

"I swear Kikyou gets on my last nerves," Inuyasha said as he turned around in his seat to face Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome what Kikyou says is...Are you crying?"

Kagome shook her head and protested as she wiped her palm across her face. "No."

Inuyasha gave her a look, one that she knew she couldn't lie to and gave in. Kagome sniffled and slowly nodded. "Yeah. It's just...I don't know why I let her get to me like that! I feel so weak when I get hurt when she insults." Inuyasha watched helplessly as another onslaught of tears flowed from her beautiful brown eyes.

Sesshomaru patted her back while Kouga and Miroku tried to comfort her. "It's ok Kagome," Kouga began. "Yeah! We all know Kikyou's heart is a black whole and she's secretly an evil witch planning to take over the world," Miroku added.

Kagome had to laugh at that. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

Seeing Kagome being comforted by everyone but me made Inuyasha feel left out. "And about that comment she said about your clothes, you look great in them Kagome. You look better in red than she does. I should know, red _is_ my favorite color," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her, his cheeks highlighted by a rosy shade.

Kagome's eyes widened, the tears long gone. She smiled and ducked her head. "Umm...thanks Inuyasha," she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked between his brother and Kagome and smirked. "Oh ho ho what do we have here huh? Two blushing teens? Maybe Inuyasha doesn't have the hots for Kaede after all?" Miroku and Kouga exchanged glances.

"Shut up fluffy butt."

"Do not deny the obvious," Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a sly smile, making him look almost like the chesire cat from _**Alice in Wonderland**_.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha could definately see where this was going. He took a quick glance at Kagome to see that she was still blushing.

"It looks as if Inuyasha here has a crush on Ka-"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked momentarily aggravated that his announcement had been cut short but that went away and was replaced by a look of amusement. "Oh look Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he pointed behind Inuyasha.

Once again, Inuyasha turned around only to come face-to-face with . "Oh uh hey . Is there something you need?"

nodded. Even though Inuyasha constantly referred to Kaede as a "hag" she wasn't really all that old looking. She was a short slender woman with salt and pepper colored hair.

"Yes actually. I came by to tell you that since our show is 2 days away that you and the others are having a practice today and tomorrow afterschool. But don't worry your father has been notified."

"Oooh theirs others? I didn't know you had a harem ," Miroku spoke slyly. "Oh hush yound man. I have nothing of the sort," said as she waved a dismissal at Miroku before walking away.

"This day just seems to get more insteresting by the second," Kagome said. "Tell me about it," Inuyasha murmured.

After the two visits from the unexpected visitors the group of friends immediately fell back into their normal routines. Miroku constantly made sexual innuendos, Kouga bragged on and on about his promotion on the football team, Sesshomaru repeatedly messed with Inuyasha as well as Inuyasha messing with Sesshomaru, and Kagome sat back watching it all wondering with pleasant thoughts about how she ever got mixed up with these wierd people.

_'Oh well,' _Kagome thought as she forked some pasta into her mouth. _'I'll just have to life through it some how.' _Kagome was brought out of her musings as she watched Kouga get hit in the head and knocked to the ground with Inuyasha's half full bottle of water, causing everyone to laugh.

Kagome snickered as she shook her head. _'Good times...'_

A/N: LOL. That last part was just too hard to resist not to type. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all

**All My Life**

Couldn't life ever be simple?

Why couldn't I just ask the girl for her name? Or where she lived? Why didn't I just ask who was all together?

I sighed as I ran these questions through my head. I seemed to be thinking more and more about these questions each day. It's almost as if my self conscience was trying to tell me something. Maybe it was trying to tell me that I would see her soon.

That made my heart race.

Just the thought of my a step closer to my beloved sent my body on a journey. I could picture it now. Me and _her_ meeting up under the sakura trees in the park, wrapping our arms around each other as we kissed passionetly, locked in a lover's embrace.

But...

But what if my subconscience was trying to get me ready for heartache? What if in some twisted way It was trying to tell me that I would never see her again? That I would be doomed to live alone for the rest of my life without _her _by my side?

No.

No, she is coming. I could feel it in my heart and my very soul.

"I will meet you again..." I whispered to myself.

"Hey Inu! You say somethin' man?" Koga yelled from the cashier counter. It would be just like Koga to flirt with the cashier girl in order to get us all discounts.

"No wolf crap I didn't!" I answered back. "Dude! I told you not to call me that in front of the beautiful women!" Kouga exclaimed as the girl that he was flirting with blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes as I scanned another rack for a pair of swim trunks.

As I scanned a clearance rack, I finally had a revelation about why these were all cheap.

These bathing suits were butt ugly! 

There was a neon green and pink one piece that had sleeves, legs, and ruffles! Then their was another bathing suit that looked more like sickly brown floss instead of an actual bathing suit. The only remotely pretty bathing suit was one made for a toddler, which had a lot of ruffles with a matching hat and shoes.

What in the world was up with the designers of fashion these days? Did they all get knocked on their ass a few times or something?

As I looked at even more hideous clothing, I was surprised to come by a normal looking pair of swimming trunks in my size. What also surprised we was the color. It was a deep red. The same color of the dress my girl had been wearing the day I met her.

Noticing where my thoughts were straying to I banged the hanger attached to the swimsuit on my head and began cursing to myself.

"Damn. What doesn't remind me of her?"

"You know talking to yourself if the first sign of insanity."

"Go emotionally scar someone else Miroku."

"Ouch man. Harsh words for the guy that is simply trying to help you on your way to ultimate happiness," Miroku said as he leaned on the rack of clothes.

"That's what you call help? Questioning my sanity? Last time I checked that doesn't get me to ultimate happiness but a one way ticket to a Sanitarium," I said as I rolled my eyes and took the red swimming trunks from the rack. I brushed past Miroku and headed to the cashier to check out only to find that she was still occupied with Kouga who was spitting her drivel about how she was "the most beautiful girl in the universe" and how he would "jump at the chance to runaway with her" yadda yadda.

I slammed the hanger attached to the trunks on the counter shocking both Kouga and Sandy - or at least that's what her name tag says - out of their love-struck stupors.

"I'm ready to check out now If you two love birds don't mind," I said with sarcasm. I saw Kouga scowl at me out of my peripheral vision and mutter something like "stupid mutt" or something along those lines. The cashier girl, Sandy, hung her head in embarrasment all the while blushing at being caught making goo goo eyes at the flea bag.

I took my purchase and trudged out of the store, dumb and dumber trailing behind me.

I swear what would these two do without me?

"So are you enjoyin' the party? Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked me as I stared off into the crowd of gyrating teenages dancing in the pool. Miroku was chatting up Sango by the poolside and Kouga was once again trying to trick unsuspecting naive freshman into liking him.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine. The party is ok," I sipped a little bit of my virgin daquiri. "Leave it to Sango to make all the drinks here non-alcoholic," I muttered as I set the drink back down.

Kikyou giigled beside me. "Yeah. I agree but you have to admit the party is more than just great. I mean look at us! We're having drinks in a bar in a pool! Isn't this cool?"

I laughed despite the mood I was in. "Yeah. It is." My happy feeling came and left as soon as I stopped laughing.

Sensing my distress Kikyou inched closer to me. "Inu? Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself." I shook my head and she laid a hand on my shoulder. I loved how Kikyou cared for me and took my feelings seriously but sometimes I find myself wishing it wasn't her that comforts me.

Like now.

I lightly shook her hand off my shoulder. I looked down at my lap completely submerged in the water and sighed. "It's nothing it's just I...I wish that...hm. Never mind." I turned my head away and got up out of the stool to move.

"Hey wait! What's wrong?" Kikyou stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I sighed. "You wouldn't like it if I told you anyway." I tried to pull out of her grip but Kikyou held tight.

"No." With strength I didn't even know she possesed Kikyou forced me back into my seat. "You are going to sit here and tell me what the hell bit you in the ass! We are at one of the best parties we've ever been invited to and you choose now to act like the world is against you. So tell what the hell is the matter with you?" Kikyou finished withher hands on her hips.

I looked up at Kikyou and was surprised to notice how attractive she looked. She was wearing a dark blue bikini that tied around her neck and hips. Her wet hair clung to her, framing her heart shaped face. But still she couldn't hold a candle to the I loved so easily.

"It's the day before Valentine's Day," I said looking away with a blush on my face.

"So?"

"Think about it Kikyou."

Kikyou stared long and hard at me as she tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Finally her stance relaxed and her shoulders sagged. Her eyes lost it's fire as she plopped back down in the stool, splashing water all over the bar.

"You're thinking about her again huh?" She peered out of the corner of my eyes as I nodded.

"Why Inuyasha? Why is she so much better than me?"

"Huh? Wha-" 

"I mean you met her when you two were little kids! She might not even be alive! What makes her so special?" Kikyou was practically in my face by this time. "Damn Kikyou!" I yelled back as I pushed here away. I looked around to see that the bartender and a few party-goers were looking over at us.

I swam away from Kikyou hopng to escape her presence. I could tell though that she had followed me as I soon pulled myself out of the pool. "Inuyasha get back here!"

I tried to ignore her as I pushed my way through the rest of Sango's guest.

"Hey Miroku!" I watched as Miroku and Sango stopped their conversation. "Hey Inuyasha. Enjoying my party?" Sango asked me as she smiled. I smiled back not wanting to ruin her time with my friend with my foul mood. "Yeah. Great party, but I'm gonna head in. Miroku towel please?"

Miroku handed me my towel from the chair he and Sango shared. "What's wrong man?"

I quickly dried myself and wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Inuyasha! I'm trying to talk to you!" Kikyou emerged from the crowd. Her head twisting in all directions looking for me. 

"Let's just say I have a _huge _headache."

I stormed into the hotel lobby expecting to get some rest in the room and I booked for the weekened for Sango's party. What I didn't epect was for Kikyou to jump on my back taking me completely off gaurd.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

Me and Kikyou kept going back and forth, recieving strange looks from the random guests who walked by. I had had enough of this and roughly shook Kikyou from off of me causing her to fall back on her butt. I turned around to glare at her but was stopped by tears.

Kikyou's tears.

Which were trailing down her face as she looked up at me.

I crouched down, guilt filling my whole body.

"Kikyou. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so so so so-"

Kikyou shook her head laughing a little. "No I'm not hurt just shocked. I held out my hand to her so I could help her up.

"Shocked about what?"

Kikyou put her hand in mine and I pulled with all of my might, maybe with a little too much might, because as soon as I was standing she collided with my chest. I stiffened when I felt her arms circle my chest.

"Um Kikyou?"

She mumbled something into my chest so low I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

She pulled away from me. "I said it was moments like these that make me fall in love with you all over again."

I stopped breathing.

Fall in love? 

With me?

What?

"What?" 

Kikyou stepped away from me and turned around. "For so long I've always been in love with you. You don't know how much it hurt me that summer I came back 10 years ago to find out that you were in love with someone else. It hurt me more when I found out that you didn't even know who she was! How could some complete stranger get your love but I, someone you've known practically your whole life, couldn't get it?"

I was stunned.

Astonished.

Amazed.

Speechless. All I could say was...

"What?"

Kikyou turned to me. "But it's no wonder you love her. I could never compete with a beautiful stranger. But I admit...now I know why she loved you..."

Now that got my attention.

"What did you say?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "Out of my whole heartfelt confession that's what you heard? Typical." She turned to walk away but I stopped her just as she had me. "No Kikyou. You wanted to talk so we'll talk. Now what. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Kikyou sighed. "I said that now I know why she loved you?" I nodded. "Now why did you say it like you know her personally?"

"B-because I did."

A/N: I'm such a horrible person! I really really wanted to continue this but I have other stories work on, i.e _**Inferno**_, so I decided why not stop here! Review Review Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**All of My Life**

There are many difficulties in life that I knew I could handle.

I knew I could handle the decision my dad made to move our entire family to America as a spur-of-the-moment thing. I knew I could handle when my dog died when I was in the first grade. I also knew that I could handle having a bald head for a month after my stupid big brother, i.e. Sesshomaru, shaved it all off as an April Fool's Day prank.

But this...

...this was something I definately didn't know how to handle.

It hurt to think how Kikyou could keep this from me. I mean, I understand why she did this. But just because you love someone, or think you love someone, doesn't give you the right to decide on what they should or shouldn't know.

I'm not sure if I want to yell at Kikyou or just walk away.

"Why?" A good a question as any.

Kikyou looked off to the side her eyes glistening.

"I-I didn't want you to leave me," she whispered.

"Leave you?"

"Yeah. I thought once I told you who she was you would leave and I would never see you again."

"Really? Come on Kikyou, we were, like, what? 8, 9, 10 years old? That's some pretty deep thinking for little children," I yelled. I don't know why I was so mad with her. All I knew was that she had betrayed me and the one I loved.

Whoever she was.

"Me? Oh, please that's the pot callin' the kettle black mister 'Oh I'm in love with a little girl from my childhood but I haven't seen her in 16 years!' I bet you have little perverted fantasies about her as a girl seeing as how you don't know what _**she looks LIKE!**_" Kikyou yelled pushing me back into the wall behind me, rattling the decorative picture frames and hanging potted plants.

"That's not true!" I yelled as I shoved her back, although not too hard. By now a few residents staying at the hotel poked their heads out to see what the commotion was all about.

"You know what? Kikyou sometimes you are just so...so...bitchy! Every time something good happens to me you always have to bring me back down!" This time I was in her face and I could clearly see the tears in her eyes but this time I didn't waver knowing that they were fake. To the people watching it looked like I was the bad guy with me hovering above her crazy mad and staring up at me with a mix of sadness and anger on her face.

I mentally scoffed.

_'That girl is as a great an actor as she is selfish._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Inu!" yelled my best friend Kikyou as she sped down the hallway towards me, impolitely shoving other students out of the way_. _I shook my head as I closed my locker so I could greet Kikyou, who stopped breathless in front of me._

_I raised an eyebrow and looked at her attire. Her clothes were wrinkled, her ascot out of place, her shoes untied, and her skirt moved off to the side. "Uh Kiks? I hope this isn't some weird fashion statement you're trying to make against the principle," I fixed her ascot for her and smoothed out the wrinkles on her sleeves, "You know you're not the only person who dislikes having to wear the same outfit 5 out of the 7 days of the week."_

_Kikyou blushed before pulling her skirt back to the front. "Shut up Inu. I just came to tell you the good news!" _

_I shrugged and leaned on the locker. "Ok. Well what's the good news?" Kikyou's face lit up as she clasped her hands together. "I broke some hearts to~day!" Kikyou gushed._

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Kikyou always got a kick out of doing things like this. She would always get 3 boyfriends at once, all of them having no knowledge of each other, and then after months of so-called "dating" she would lead them all to one spot by saying that she wanted to "talk" and break up with them all at once. I once asked her why she did this an dshe actually told me that it was just out of fun._

"This is high school Inuyasha. Nobody takes anything seriously and I'm pretty sure those boys didn't take me seriously just like I didn't take them," _Kikyou said that day I asked her._

_"Whatever Kiks let's go." I pushed off the locker and began to walk away when she grabbed my arm._

_"Inu?" I turned to see her eyes already filling her eyes tears. I mentally cursed as I wiped the already flowing tears on her cheeks. "Oh crap Kikyou I'm so so so-"_

_I was surprised when I saw Kikyou laughed and pushed my hands away. "Oh wow. I can't believe you fell for that. Sometimes, Inuyasha, I swear you're just as gullible as the boys I date," She laughed as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve._

_I narrowed my eyes as I pushed past her. _

_Kikyou was never as funny or as great as she thinks she is._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah right Inuyasha! You were always there bringing me down when I was havin' fun!" Kikyou folded her arms, her fake tears long gone.

"Uh huh. Last time I checked messing with people's affections wasn't fun. It's downright nasty and cruel!" I shot back. "With all the playing around you've done how the hell can you sit here and tell me that you love me? That you're in love with me? Huh? I bet you don't even know what love is."

I expected her to yell back at me. To point out something bad I did.

But I didn't expect her to slap with such powerful force that snapped my head to the side.

"Don't you ever question my love for you," she said as she lowered her hand to her side. Her eyes were streaming tears now. "I've always loved you Inuyasha. Even when it seemed like I could care less. The only reason I did the things I did was because I thought that by serial dating that I would lose my taste for you." Kikyou looked up at me and locked eyes with me. Never had I seen her so sad or desperate before but I couldn't let that distract me. No matter how much it bothered me to see my closest friend cry.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kikyou laid her hands on my chest. I clenched my fists at the contact.

"How do I know or not if you're lying?"

"Why would I?" 

"Why wouldn't you?" I whispered.

I could clearly tell that this stumped her. But what stumped me was the audience we had. I quickly looked left and right to see people duck their heads or duck back into their rooms.

I sighed and stepped away from Kikyou. "Look Kikyou. I honestly don't know what to say about you loving me. But what I still want to know is how do you know _her _and who she is. And please try not to beat around the bush because I'm not in the mood," I said closing me eyes.

I heard Kikyou sigh deeply. "I know her because I met her a few weeks after you told about the girl you met in the park. My parents were hosting a company dinner, like they do ever year in March, and since my dad's company was a very family-oriented business he invited all of his employees to bring their families."

I was starting to become impatient with how long it was taking for her to explain the connection. I was also irritated with how there was stil people staring at us but thankfully some were starting to disperse due to the lack of action.

"Her parents and my parents were very close since it was her dad that fronted my dad the money to help get the business started. Our parents introduced us and we instantly hit it off and became the best of friends. We were in the gardens playing and noticed that dad had yet to take down the heart-shaped valentine's day lights from out of the bushes."

Kikyou's eyes were blurry and focused on the floor. I somehow had the feeling that she wasn't aware of where she was right now.

"All of a sudden she stopped and stared at them and started talking about how she had met this boy in the park right before valentine's day and how cute she thought he was. She told me that it was love at first sight and that she knew that it was love at first sight because her mom had described to her what it would feel like. She said that she first fell in love with your hair."

Kikyou stopped talking and ran a hand through my bangs. "She said then that she just had to talk to you and when she did and you looked into her eyes she fell in love. She said that your eyes reminded her of amber, the stuff that produces of the trees." Kikyou giggled as she ran a hand down my cheek. She sighed and stepped away from me.

"What happened next?" I asked queitly.

"I yelled at her and told her to stay away from me."

I wasn't surprised. Now that the question of how Kikyou knew my mystery girl was cleared up, the only question that remained was the question about who she was.

I swallowed hard pierced Kikyou with my gaze. "Who is she?"

"I-It's...Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

I gasped.

Now I was completely speechless. Immedietaly the words of Kouga and Miroku swirled into my head.

_"Mhm. I mean when you described this girl that you met years ago, you basically described the way Kagome looks perfectly," _

_"I have to agree with Miroku. What if Kagome is the one?"_

_"-that the girl you met had to have lived here and Kagome's lived here since she was young," _

I shook my head. "This can't be happening..." I whispered.

Kikyou shook her head to. "Yeah I can't belive you know. At least now you can get over this and move on since I know for a fact that you have to feelings for Kagome. You and I could possibly get together now if y-"

"Wait. Please...just stop."

"Inu? Is it something I said? I mean if you want to talk about us we could head up to the room I booked for the weekend a-"

"No."

"No?"

"No." It was too much that my dream girl was someone I knew and who had been right under my nose. But Kikyou just had to throw in the fact that she wants there to be an "us". Something I don't want.

"I can't deal with this right now Kikyou."

"But Inuyasha! I love you! You just can't walk away from me like this!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. How could I tell her I didn't want to be with her romantically without completely crushing her feelings?

I couldn't.

"Look Kikyou," I said grabbing her shoulders. "I can't be with you not just because of Kagome but of the fact that I've never had those types of feelings for you. I've always thought you were attractive don't get me wrong but it's never gone past that."

Kikyou wretched her body away from me. "Forget you then Inuyasha! I don't need this! There are alot of guys back out there at Sango's party that would be happy to be with me. Hell, even honored! So why I'm wasting my time with a pathetic half-breed like you when I could be with a real man is beyond me."

I flinched back as If I had been slapped - again - and looked at Kikyou with a look of astonishment. "Half-breed huh? And here you were just a few minutes ago telling me not to doubt your feelings for me and you go and say that to me? All I need now is a reason _to _belive that you love me, which it seems right now that you don't," I said in the coldest voice with the coldest face he could muster.

Realizing what she just said, Kikyou gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Inuyasha," she said with her voice muffled by her hand.

I raised a hand to silence her. "Before you put another foot in your mouth tell me. Is Kagome at the party?"

Kikyou's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Don't. I already know how close Sango and Kagome are. So. Is. She. Here?"

"...yes..."

"Do you know the room number?"

Kikyou nodded. "My dad owns this hotel too which is how Sango got the location for her party so easily. The people who R.S. got a free room and Kagome happened to be one of those people."

"What's the room number?"

"She's in the presidential suite. She and Sango share it bec-Inuyasha? Where are you going? Inu! Please come back!" The people who had stayed were watching Kikyou as she fell out on the floor, but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was getting to the girl of my dreams.

Kagome Higurashi.

A/N: Sorry you guys! It's soooo late at night and I'm nodding off to sleep as I'm typing so I bid you, my wonderful readers, a good night!

P.S: Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

JA NE!


End file.
